1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, more especially to a lamp on a roof of vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the main lamp of vehicle is installed in front of the vehicle to illuminate the pavement for safety. However, the main light can only illuminate the pavement in front of the vehicle.
A lamp disclosed in patent TW M382928 shows a frame disposed on the license plate, and luminous devices are received in the frame to increase illuminating area and light intensity.
However, angle or orientation of this lamp is stilled unable to be adjusted. As a result, the lamp can not be used to illuminate the periphery of the vehicle when a user is repairing or replacing the tires.